wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Feldspar
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to andrew coates (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. Be Prepared -- "The Lion King" soundtrack In the Dark of the Night -- "Anastasia" soundtrack The Plagues -- "The Prince of Egypt" soundtrack (between Flyza 1st + Feldspar 2nd) this character is listed as mature content. read at your own discretion. tw// family murder, death, emotional manipulation, verbal abuse i need to recode this it looks bad |-| ID = F e l d s p a r |-| Profile = King Feldspar, infamously called "Feldspar the Fierce," is the big baddie tyrant king of the MudWings and a scary story to young MudWings in the eras to follow him. After the death of his mother, Queen Fly, his sister assumed the throne. She was cowardly and spineless, easily manipulated and a pushover to the after-war efforts. Feldspar, the eldest of Fly's four dragonets, took the crown after his sister's murder, which he committed. Feldspar sent his daughter away so she couldn't take the throne from him until his death. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" | '''Background' |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Feldspar the Fierce |- | Element | dirt |- | Color | gold |- | Animal | crocodile |- | Timeline | pre-canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 45 HY |- | Gender | male |- | Orientation | heterosexual heteroromantic |- | Occupation | king War Commander |- | Tribe | MudWing |- | Residence | MudWing Palace |- | Parentage | mother: Queen Fly † father: Mineral † |- | R. Status | mate: Wildflower † |- | Offspring | Flyza |- | Quote | "You dare defy your KING?" |} |} A p p e a r a n c e see reference Feldspar was a huge MudWing, towering over his kin and subjects. He had been described to have "legs as thick as tree trunks" and feet to dwarf a normal-sized dragon's face! Of course, these were exaggerations to his sheer size and power, but Feldspar was a very, very big dragon. His wings were about the average size for a MudWing, so he had some trouble flying for long periods of time. The MudWing king was a rich, reddish-brown color with darker brown along his spine and skull. His eyes were a bright, baleful yellow and always seem to be glowering. His sharp, drastically hooked horns were a deep chocolate brown, like his claws and spikes. His jaw and underbelly were a paler shade of brown, almost like a dark honey color. His wing membranes were a pale brown. The king wore a draping, pelt of SkyWing scales over his back and fastened in the front. It was made out of expertly sewn-together scales of dragons he had killed over the years. He also wore the traditional "choker" necklace made of gold (as seen in the comic), and golden horn rings. Feldspar had gauntlets made of forged iron around his front talons, and boots of the same iron on his hindlegs. These did not cover up his feet, so his claws stuck out. Finally, Feldspar had three golden rings on his tail. Feldspar carried a sharpened sword in a sheath attached to his waist. It hid under the pelt and therefore was somewhat hidden from view. P e r s o n a l i t y It may be hard to believe, but Feldspar the Fierce grew up an honorable and well-respected warrior in his mother's army. He genuinely cared for his comrades and tribe, believing killing his irresponsible and weak-hearted sister would benefit the MudWings and he would be a strong leader. He may not have loved his mate all that much, only using her to make the MudWing people happy by producing an heir, but he did care for his daughter, Flyza. Once as king, the power began to eat away at him. He was described as a tyrant, forcing his subjects to respect him out of fear and anguish. Feldspar was battle hungry and ambitious, striving to make himself more powerful by leading raids and unnecessary fights with other tribes. The king truly believed he was doing the right thing by making his tribe strong again, instead of being ridiculed and used as a pushover. He did not realize all the harm he was causing and the blood that stained their borders. Feldspar could have been described as cunning, ambitious, and would have done anything to complete his goals. He mentally abused his daughter, Flyza, for years growing up. He did not want to hand over his reign, even though he promised the tribe he would when she was old enough. He was not sure he would have the stomach to kill his own daughter, so he wanted to scare her away instead. A b i l i t i e s mxmx ss.ls sas |-| History = H i s t o r y *great-grandfather of the current Queen Moorhen *Fly (his mother) is queen *Fly is queen for a good chunk o time **eldest son: Feldspar **daughter: Skipper **twins: Cliff and Stiff *Fly is hella old when she dies *Feldspar -- commander of some sort *Skipper becomes queen *Feldspar kills her *promise to kingdom: king until a new female heir *daughter: Flyza (named after Fly) |-| Gallery = M e feldspar.png feldspar.PNG LLTK.JPG LLTK1.JPG LLTK2.JPG LLTK3.JPG LLTK4.JPG LLTK5.JPG LLTK6.JPG Y o u LongLiveTheKing.png|copperwingz Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Mature Content Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Legend)